What Have You Done?
by totalizzyness
Summary: Kayleigh Hampson escapes the evil clutches of her muggle father only to be thrown into the clutches of Scabior and his team of Snatchers. Will she prove herself useful enough to not be turned in for murder? Rated M because it is.
1. What have you done?

**A/N: this is going to be a short opening chapter to make the story take off in chapter two. I've tried to make this quite descriptive, hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

"You're a freak! You're scum! You took my wife from me!"

Richard Hampson shouted abuse at his only child and daughter as he beat her with anything within reach. A belt. A book. Or just his fists. Kayleigh was used to physical and verbal abuse, she'd received it ever since she got her letter from Hogwarts. Her father believed her being a witch was what killed her mother during childbirth. He was a loving father for a few years before succumbing to alcoholism when Kayleigh was five; then for six years treated her like a burden until being outed as witch, when the real abuse began. Kayleigh was now seventeen, and a couple of months from her eighteenth birthday. Today's beating was over her putting too much milk in his tea. It always started over something trivial and her father would drag up the past to make her feel worse. She killed his wife, she was never grateful for him bringing her up, she deserted him to go to that school of freaks, she'd slip alcohol into his drinks and it was her fault he was alcoholic. He'd lie and beat her at least twice a day, so it was no wonder her mind was twisted and warped with thoughts of torture and homicide. The only thing that kept her spirits up were her detailed day dreams of ways of killing her father. She'd often thought of just using the killing curse, but that was too simple and didn't involve as much suffering as she'd like. Also, when she'd returned from Hogwarts in July her wand had been snatched from her and locked away with all her other belongings. Her father grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall.

"I fucking hate you! I don't know why I keep you around!"

Little blobs of spit landed on her face as he screamed in her face. All through the ordeal Kayleigh kept a straight face, and never screamed. She just kept her eyes locked on his, as though trying to taunt him into actually killing her. He tightened his grip on her throat before throwing her towards the stairs. She nearly managed to prevent herself from falling down, but she twisted her ankle as she landed and slipped down, lying in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. She could hear her father laugh bitterly, which gave her strength to pull herself up to her feet. She nearly fell back to the floor when she put her weight on the twisted ankle, but marched on to the kitchen.

Today, she thought, today is the day.

She could hear her father thundering down the stairs after her. She rummaged through the drawers for the biggest knife she could find, but all she could find was a small knife for vegetables. As her father reached the bottom of the stairs she grabbed a half-drunk bottle of whiskey from the work tops and threw it at the floor. The bottle smashed into a dozen large pieces and lots of little shards of glass, and the whiskey pooled out, trying to reach all the corners of the kitchen. She looked round desperately for anything flammable, and grabbed a dishcloth hanging on the oven door handle. When she looked up her father was stood in the doorway grinning manically.

"That's right bitch, clean it up! You don't waste my drink! Clean it up now or I'll-"

As he went to walk towards her he stood on one of the pieces of glass, burying itself in his foot. He fell to the floor and looked at his foot as it began bleeding.

"I'm going to kill you!"

Kayleigh turned one of the knobs on the oven and held the ignition button down, waiting for the hob to light. It finally did, she threw the cloth onto the flame, and when it caught fire threw it to the floor. The whiskey instantly caught fire and the floor turned into blue flame. Kayleigh had managed to hop up onto the work top before the floor caught fire. Her father was lying in it and had to scramble out of the kitchen. His alcohol soaked clothes caught fire but managed to put it out by rolling on the floor. He couldn't get to his feet because of the shard of glass wedged in his foot, but tried anyway. In the kitchen Kayleigh was rooting in cupboards and drawers for anything to help her. She found a bottle of white spirit in a cupboard and a box of matches. She tried to rub her ankle better whilst the floor was still in flames. They soon died down and she slid down off the work top. Her father tried to crawl into the kitchen, still thinking he could get Kayleigh. Kayleigh noticed the knife sticking out from under a pan in the sink and grabbed it. She hopped over the glass on the floor and stood in front of her father, holding the knife menacingly in her hands. He smirked.

"Go on then! Kill me! Just like you've always wanted!"

Kayleigh smirked. She a look of pure evil about her, and now her father was a little scared. He went to grab her ankle but she was quicker and slashed at his wrist. He shouted out in pain and grabbed his wrist to try and staunch the flow of blood. She kicked the foot with the shard of glass in which caused him more pain. As he was distracted she thrust the knife into his back. He began writhing about on the floor. He finally stopped moving and looked up at his daughter. She still had a straight look on her face but with a slight smirk forming on her lips.

"I hate you!" he managed to spit out. Kayleigh smirked prominently.

"I hate you too."

She knelt down and grabbed the key that was hanging on an old shoelace round his neck. It was the key to the cupboard where her belongings were stored. She pulled it off and quickly shoved it into her pocket before grabbing the knife again.

"I've dreamt of this day for seven years."

Finally her father was terrified of her. After victimising her for so long, he never thought she'd be capable of killing anyone but herself. And now seeing her not only ready to kill him, but was enjoying it, and having dreamt of it for so long, terrified wasn't even the word to describe how he felt. Kayleigh carved a crude looking skull into her fathers chest, seemingly enjoy his screams of pain. When he tried to push her away she slashed both his wrists, leaving him a bloody, weeping mess on the floor.

"Just kill me! Why drag it out?" he tried to shout, but came out as a loud whisper. Kayleigh didn't reply, but stood up and reached for the bottle of white spirit she'd left on the work top. She stepped over him so she was closer to the door and cupboard before kneeling over him again. Still smirking, she unscrewed the lid and poured the spirit over his wounds, making him scream louder than he had when she first cut him. As he screamed she poured the rest of the spirit into his mouth. Some of it he accidentally swallowed, making him scream more, but with the remaining spirit in his mouth he choked. As he spluttered and thrashed about she lit a single match and dropped it into his mouth. The spirit ignited instantly, and having swallowed a large portion of it, burned her father from the inside out. The death was slow and painful, and Kayleigh couldn't take her eyes off him. His face was haunting as he screamed, however no sound left his lips. His skin began to bubble as it burnt, the smell of burning flesh and hair stunk out the house. Only when he stopped burning did she go to get her things and leave. She'd forgotten their fight was their loudest yet and their neighbours would be calling the muggle police. She got all things she'd need out of the cupboard - her wand, some potions and a few essentials - and charmed the rest of her belongings to disappear, before making herself disappear. She apparated to the most desolate place she could remember. Sherwood Forest. She'd gone there once with her old friend when she was seven, and now she was back it looked exactly the same. She didn't care she had nowhere to stay and people would be out looking for her, because now she was free. She'd happily camp beneath the stars if it meant she never had to see her sorry excuse for a father ever again. She sighed and sat up against a tree, thinking about what to do next.

"Well, the only way this could get worse would be if Voldemort turned up..."


	2. Scabior's first encounter

**Please review, I do value your opinions very much, I'd like to know if this story is worth continuing (:**

**

* * *

**

"Look, we don't 'ave time for a full dinner! Jus' stuff somethin' in your gobs an' let's go!" Scabior shouted, eager to get his team out snatching. He pulled a band out of his pocket and tied his messy brown hair back. He checked his army boots were tied tight enough to not fall off if he had to run, and checked his wand and list of undesireables were in the pocket of his dark blue, leather trench coat.

"'Ere Boss, you want some o' this?" one of the snatchers asked holding up some unrecognisable foodstuff. Scabior shook his head.

"No, now come on! We've got to get a move on, we're fallin' behind because you lot keep wan'in' to stuff your faces!"

His team finally put the food away and got ready for work.

"Where we off to Boss?"

"Just round 'ere, I think I saw someone 'ere the other day, but then they disappeared."

Some of the Snatchers tutted and got their things together. Scabior definitely thought he'd seen someone in the forest the other night, a girl, by the stream collecting water or something. Then she walked behind a tree and never emerged. Finally his team were ready and he led the party through the trees towards the stream. When they got there, there was nothing. Just the normal trees, grass, bushes and the stream.

"Look around boys, this is where I saw 'er!"

A couple of the snatchers smirked; "a girl Boss? You sure you weren't jus' dreamin' or somethin'? I know I've 'ad dreams of women in the forest!"

The snatcher laughed, Scabior rolled his eyes and continued walking around. He walked behind the tree he'd seen the girl walk behind and nothing happened. When he came out the other side he could still see his team milling around, pretending to look for anything unusual. He sighed angrily and kicked a stone. It had been a slow month so far. Since the Ministry had been taken over he'd caught more people than he could count, but this month, he was lucky if he caught anyone. People were getting wary, and smarter about how they went about their lives. Careful not to mention the Dark Lords name, not going out at all unless completely necessary. It was all getting a bit much for Scabior. He currently had no income and a team of buffoons who liked to mess about and eat. Suddenly he felt himself being tugged at his bellybutton and being squeezed tightly like he was stuck in a very tight tube, and everything went black. He felt a force pick him up and throw him where he landed messily on his feet in a different forest. He looked around, his team of snatchers looked confused and light-headed.

"Come on boys, someone round 'ere used the Dark Lord's name, find 'em!"

The team of snatchers jogged off in all directions, looking for the person who said "Voldemort". Scabior himself wandered slowly through the trees, not thinking it to be his job to find the person, only to check they were on his list of Undesirables. He kicked through the leaves staring at the ground thinking of what to do with his life if this job went tits up when he heard shouting a large cracking noises. He rushed over in the direction of the noises and found three of his team fighting a young girl. One snatcher was lay unconscious by a tree, the other three were throwing spells at her which she deflected with ease, sending a couple back, hitting them occasionally. Scabior knew he should help his team but he was too bemused at how four grown men were being beat by a young girl. One of the remaining snatchers was hit by a spell and was launched ten feet into the air against a tree with such force he was knocked unconscious instantly. Now Scabior was a little worried about joining in, the girl was clearly a gifted duellist. Her wand suddenly transformed into a whip which she cracked round one of the snatcher's feet, pulling him to the ground head first. The other snatcher went for her but before he could cast a spell she cracked the whip round his neck and pulled him to the floor. As he was choking the leather part of the whip turned into rope and the handle turned back into her wand. The girl pulled on the rope as tight as she could, strangling him within an inch of his life. Scabior crept round the back of the trees and came up behind her, sticking his wand into her back.

"Let 'im go love, an' I won't 'urt you."

The girl let go of the rope; the snatcher fell to the floor coughing and gasping for breath, pulling the rope from round his neck.

"Now love, turn round, slowly, an' tell me your name."

Scabior expected the girl to comply with his demands, but instead of turning slowly, she spun round and punched him square in the face before running off. Scabior fell to the floor and could feel his cheek burning.

"Get 'er!"

The only still conscious snatcher jumped up and ran after the girl, being conscious that she could nearly kill him. Scabior pulled himself up and ran after her too. They ran until she was cornered at a river, she had nowhere to run besides through the river. Scabior smirked and silently cast a charm to bind her hands and feet. She fell to the ground, the other snatcher ran over, laughing and kicked her in the stomach.

"Hey! She's only a girl Vince, and we don't hit girls."

'Vince' scoffed; "did you see what she did to me? An' the others! She's no normal girl! And she's pretty beat up already!"

Scabior went to get a closer look, the girl was beat up. She had a cut lip, black eye and a variety of cuts and bruises all over. He looked at her curiously.

"What 'appened to you?"

The girl said nothing, and only glared.

"Well actually, first thing's first, what's your name?"

Vince put his foot on her hand and shifted his weight onto it, only stopping when he heard the bones crack; "'e asked you a question!"

To his horror, she didn't scream, she didn't even flinch, it was as if he hadn't even touched her. He and Scabior exchanged worried glances.

"She's tougher than we thought, try somethin' else."

Vince nodded and muttered crucio. The girls body seized up but she didn't make a sound.

"Boss, she's freakin' me out."

Scabior nodded and knelt next to the girl; "look love, we're jus' doin' our jobs. Now tell me what your name is, and I might let you go."

The girl just looked at him, as if she hadn't understood a word he said. He sighed and sat on the floor next to her, before pulling her up to sit upright. He took her wand and undid the binds on her wrists.

"Now look 'ere, jus' give me your name. If you're not on my list, I can let you go. I'm not goin' to 'urt you if you jus' do as I say, right?"

The girl smirked; "you couldn't hurt me, even if you wanted to, I don't feel pain."

"C'mon, we all feel pain, you just embrace it. Now c'mon love, what's your name?"

"You can either tell us or we'll get it out of you another way!" Vince added.

"What happens if I'm on your list?" the girl asked. Scabior shrugged.

"Well, I 'ave to take you to the Ministry, it's my job. But if you're not, I'll let you go, it's simple."

"Let 'er go? But Boss! You saw what she did!" Vince said. Scabior shook his head.

"You were four grown men against a girl, you deserve everything you got. Now come on love, what's, your, name?"

The girl shifted about uneasily. The last thing she wanted was to be handed in to the Ministry.

"Kayleigh, Kayleigh Hampson."

Scabior grinned; "see now, that wasn't 'ard!"

He pulled his list out of his pocket and scanned it for her name. He stabbed it with his finger.

"'Ere you are, looks like you're on my list, it's off to the Ministry with you-"

"-You can't hand me in!"

He looked at her, bemused; "really? Why's that?"

"They'll send me to Azkaban, I can't go, I'm only seventeen."

Scabior laughed warmly, he was beginning to like the girl; "now come on, they don't send people to Azkaban for missing their hearing, 'specially when they're 'alf-blood, which it says you are 'ere... Unless, you've done something else... Why are you covered in injuries?"

"What does it matter? You're going to take me in, they're going to send me to Azkaban-"

"-If you tell me what 'appened I might take pity on you, and keep you 'ere with me where you're safe."

"No way Boss! We're not keepin' 'er! She's a psycho!" Vince argued.

"Will you go back and see if the others are all right? An' go back to camp! I'll sort this out!"

Vince sighed and trudged off into the forest. Scabior looked back at Kayleigh.

"Now c'mon love, it's just you an' me, tell me what's 'appened, 'as someone 'urt you?"

Kayleigh scoffed; "no, I just get bruises naturally."

Scabior smirked; "all right, stupid question, who was it?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because... You need to tell someone..."

Kayleigh looked at him. There was something about him that told her to trust him, even though he did look the most dodgy of his team. It was most likely his grey eyes which bore into hers, as if they could read her mind. Also the fact he hadn't want to hurt her, and was seemingly trying to offer a supportive shoulder to cry on. She sighed, knowing he'd be the last person she told. After telling him he would either send her off to prison or keep her with him, but she could tell he wouldn't tell another living soul.

"Only if you keep it to yourself."

Scabior smirked; "I'll guard it with my life, now tell."

"...I killed my father."

"Oh, when?"

"...Half an hour ago."

Scabior's eyes widened; "wow, uh, why? Did 'e do this to you? Did 'e 'it you?"

"Hit me, kicked me, broke my bones, nearly killed me on several occasions, burned me, strangled me, threw me down the stairs regularly... I snapped today."

"'ow long 'ad this been going on for?"

"The beatings, seven years-"

"-You waited seven years? Why didn't you get out the first day 'e 'it you?"

She shrugged; "I don't know."

Scabior looked at her in awe and fear. This girl was seriously messed up in the head, and rightly so after enduring seven years of abuse, no wonder she didn't feel any pain. Any pain that was inflicted upon her she used as metaphorical fuel which was added to the fire in her mind until it blew out of control and she went on a rampage. Scabior hoped it only happened once every seven years.

"So, you endured seven years of abuse until today? An' you jus' snapped?"

Kayleigh shrugged. What put Scabior on edge was the fact she was so nonchalant about the whole thing.

"I'm nearly eighteen. In his eyes that's when he can get shot of me, and I was going to wait until then, not react once to his beatings, but as I fell down the stairs today I thought there was no fun in being beaten and not reacting to it. So I killed him."

"...How?"

"Uh, cut him up a bit, covered him in alcohol then set him on fire."

Scabior's eyes widened more; "you set 'im on fire?"

"And watched as he burned alive."

"...I think I'm a little afraid of you now."

Kayleigh laughed; "you needn't be, so long as you stay on my good side."

"I'll bear that in mind...Now, I think I'll take you back to my camp, but first, let's get you cleaned up a bit."

He pulled his wand out and began casting a whole manner of charms to fix her broken fingers, vanish her bruises and heal her cuts. She looked as good as new once he'd done. He smirked at his handy-work.

"Not bad at all, you look human now."

He undid the binds on her feet and helped her up. As she brushed herself down he looked her over. She was wearing ripped grey skinny jeans, army boots similar to his, a black vest top and oversized red plaid shirt. Her brown hair was tied messily, several strands were hanging in front of her brown eyes. Her skin was quite pale, as if she'd been locked away her entire life, never seeing the sun. Scabior found himself staring and only looked away when she caught his eyes.

"Are you ok?"

He nodded; "yeah, fine, was jus' thinkin'. Anway, ready?"

Kayleigh shrugged and waited for something to happen.

"Grab my arm, I'll take you to camp."

Scabior held his arm out, Kayleigh took it, and the two of them apparated and reappeared at the snatcher's camp. The four snatchers Kayleigh had duelled were sat around the small fire rubbing their wounds and muttering how she must be the Dark Lords secret daughter - or something. Scabior smirked.

"Come on boys, she's just a girl, admit she beat you."

They all looked up and scowled.

"What's she doin' 'ere?"

"I'm thinkin' about recruitin' 'er, she's clearly more effective than you four, put together!"

They all looked at their feet and began muttering again. Scabior smirked at Kayleigh.

"You want me to be, one of you?"

He nodded; "sure, do you want to?"

She shrugged; "I don't know what it involves."

"Well, come to my tent, I'll tell you all about it, an' initiate you too."


	3. Scabior's new pet

Scabior led Kayleigh into the tent and offered her a seat before sitting opposite her.

"So, Kayleigh was it? What I do, is 'snatching' people. The Ministry o' Magic give me a list of Undesirables - people the Ministry think are workin' against them, conspirin' to bring them down an' all that, or people who've missed their blood purity hearings. I find 'em, snatch 'em, and take 'em to the Ministry. Sometimes, people are killed. People who fight back or are of no need to us, so long as they aren't worth a lot o' money, you won't get any repercussions... So, you in?"

Kayleigh looked at Scabior in amused confusion; "all I need to do, is find people and take them to the Minstry? And I get paid for doing so?"

"Sounds a con don't it"

"Is there anything...Specific I need to know?"

He shook his head; "not really, we jus' need to make you one of us, that way when anyone says the Dark Lords name, we're instantly apparated to 'em-"

"-That's how you found me then?"

He nodded; "apparently. So yeah, you jus' need to know what to do with prisoners, how to find 'em - but we'll teach you that on the job - um, that's all I can think of at the moment, so, you wanna join my team?"

Kayleigh shrugged; "sure?"

"Oh, we'll also need to take you to the Ministry to sort out your blood status stuff, don't worry, they won't do anythin' to you, I won't let 'em."

"When are we going to do that?"

"Well, no time like the present..."

Scabior stood up and grabbed Kayleigh's wrist, before apparating the two of them to the Minstry. They stepped out of the fireplace into the Atrium and joined the river of people going into the Ministry. Kayleigh twisted her arm round Scabior's and grabbed onto his wrist, afraid of being swept away and lost; Scabior smirked and twisted his wrist round so he could hold her hand instead. Kayleigh was beginning to question Scabior's intention, whether he'd just lied to her in order to get her to the Ministry, or was being genuine and wanted her on his team. She'd certainly shown potential in hunting and fighting all manners of creatures, but she was on his list. However, when he grabbed her hand she felt a little safer. He didn't drag her around the Ministry like she'd expected, he led her, walking at her side the entire time, occasionally sending her a smirk for reassurance.

"Where are we going anyway?" Kayleigh finally asked.

"I was thinkin' the Minister himself, but he might be a little busy, so, Umbridge would be the next best thing really..."

"What's her job?"

Scabior shrugged; "no idea, some top job though, she interviews mudbloods an' things, sentences them... I dunno, I don't really care either if I'm honest, she's not the one I answer to."

Kayleigh nodded and let him lead her to the elevator. The elevator was quite full, seven other people were jammed inside it, Kayleigh found herself pressed against Scabior for three floors. Scabior just smirked at her. A smirk which made her feel a bit uneasy. Finally they reached their floor and squeezed out; Scabior led her to Umbridges office and told her to wait outside. He went into the office for a few minutes before poking his head out of the door.

"Come on, she wants to talk to you."

Kayleigh nodded and cautiously went into the office. The office was painted pink with painted saucers of cats hung up all around the room, mewing at her as she approached the desk. Dolores Umbridge was sat behind her desk stirring a cup of tea with a sweet smile on her face. Scabior stood just off to the side of Kayleigh, stood straight with his hands behind his back. He smirked at Kayleigh and nodded for her to not be afraid.

"So you are Kayleigh Anne Hampson?"

Kayleigh nodded, not wanting to speak unless asked to.

"It says here you failed to turn up to your hearing, why is that?"

Kayleigh looked at Scabior for reassurance, he smiled and nodded.

"I didn't get my letter, I didn't know I had a hearing."

"Well we certainly sent you one, why would you not get it?"

"My father probably destroyed it."

"Why would he do such a thing?"

"He hates magic, and the wizarding world."

"He's a muggle?"

She nodded. As far as she could could tell the interview wasn't going well, but Scabior looked confident.

"It also says here your mother was a witch, if your father hates the wizarding world so much, why did he marry her?"

Kayleigh shrugged; "because he didn't know? I don't think she told him, and she died giving birth to me."

Umbridge nodded; "so your muggle father, what does he do?"

Kayleigh looked back over to Scabior for support, expecting another smile or nod. Instead, he hopped over to her side and squeezed her shoulder.

"'E's dead," Scabior said. Umbridge looked at him.

"Dead? What happened to him?"

"I uh, killed him," Kayleigh said looking at her feet.

"You see, 'e abused 'er for many years. 'e 'ated the magical world an' everythin' to do with it, even 'is own daughter. Seven years 'e beat 'er," Scabior chipped in. Umbridge nodded.

"Very well. Miss Hampson. It's not your job to go around killing muggles is it?"

Kayleigh shook her head, looking at the floor, waiting to be sent to Azkaban.

"No, now don't do it again please. And as for this job, Scabior, you say you want her on your team?"

Kayleigh looked up, confused; "you're not going to send me to Azkaban?"

Umbridge smiled; "of course not, for killing a muggle? And a disgusting one by the sound of it, no, just don't do it again or else we'll be having problems. Now, do you want to be a snatcher?"

"Um, yes."

Umbridge looked to Scabior; "and you want her on your team?"

Scabior nodded; "yes! She's very good, took out four of my men."

"Are you sure she's good and your team aren't just, useless?"

Scabior chuckled; "of they're useless all right, but they're good at their job, y'know?"

Umbridge nodded; "very well, take her off to become one of you, that's all."

Scabior bowed and grabbed Kayleigh's wrist, dragging her out of the office. He grinned as they made their way to the elevator.

"See, wan't that bad was it?"

Kayleigh shook her head; "I thought she was going to kill me herself for a while."

Scabior laughed and squeezed her affectionately; "nah, she's just like that. I sort of explained your situation to 'er, she jus' wanted to 'ear it from you. An' you thought you'd be sent to Azkaban! She'd o' given you a medal if she could!"

Kayleigh managed to laugh and held onto Scabior so as not to get lost again. He led out of the Ministry, to the Atrium and into one of the fireplaces. They apparated back to the forest, to the snatchers camp. The first team member to see them groaned.

"I'm guessin' she's in then?"

Scabior nodded; "and you'd do well to be nice to 'er, you know what she can do."

He sighed and wandered off. Scabior pulled Kayleigh over to his tent and squeezed her arm.

"You know how to set up a tent?"

She shook her head; "I've never camped, in my life."

"Well, brilliant, you're goin' to love it. Sleepin' in the freezin' cold, bug bites, 'ard beds, it's real fun."

Kayleigh sighed; "so, where am I going to sleep then?"

"Well, I could let you stay with me tonight, and make them lot set you up a tent in the mornin'

Kayleigh shrugged; "whatever's easiest."

Scabior smirked; "my tent it is."

He wrapped his arm round her shoulder protectively and led her to his tent. He has a dispicable smirk on his face as he pushed her down onto his bed.

"You sit there darlin', I'm jus' goin' to get stuff sorted..."

He disappeared to another part of the tent, leaving Kayleigh sat there awkwardly, looking around at the under-furnished tent. There was a chest for what she assumed to be his clothes, and a large bookshelf full of nick-nacks, varying from an expensive looking gold necklace to a stuffed rabbit. Either Scabior was a bit doo-lally or they were possessions he'd claimed from people he'd caught. She sat staring at her feet, wondering what Scabior could possibly be doing when he came back into the main part of the tent. He held his wand up and pointed it at her, before saying 'petrificus totalus'. Kayleigh went rigid and fell flat on the bed. Scabior, smirking, went and sat next to her, propping her up so she was sat instead of lying.

"Now love, I've jus' got to clear some things up with you all right? An' I don't want you flippin' out on me. So, first, I own you, right? It's because of me you're out 'ere, free, one wrong move an' I can 'ave you sent straight to Azkaban, right? I say jump, you jump, I want a drink, you get it for me, anythin' I want, you WILL give to me. An' don't think about runnin', it'll be only too easy to find you, and you won't like me very much if I 'ave to come find you. Now that's pretty much it. All them lot out there, don't worry about 'em, they give you any hassle, deal with 'em 'owever you like, or come get me, I don't want my pet to get any trouble from them idiots. You only 'ave me to answer to, don't listen to whatever they say, nod if you agree with everythin' I just asked of you."

He crudely made Kayleigh nod and laughed to himself; "I'm really goin' to like you."

He nuzzled her cheek and kissed her forehead before releasing her. Kayleigh sat frozen, not sure what to do. He had saved her, and didn't want to go agaist him, but after being a prisoner all her life, she didn't like being a prisoner again, to some conceited pervert. Scabior knelt in front of her, still smirking.

"So, is that ok with you love?"

Kayleigh gulped and nodded. Scabior's smirk got bigger; he cupped her face in his hand and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Good."

He kissed her softly on the lips before stalking out of the tent. Kayleigh sighed and wiped her mouth, trying to wipe the kiss away. She knew this had all been too good to be true. She fell back onto the bed and stared at the roof of the tent. Obviously the main perk of this was she could to whatever she wanted so long as it didn't go against what Scabior said. She could finally release her anger on whoever annoyed her, and maybe Scabior wouldn't be so bad. She decided to get up and join everyone outside. Scabior was stood over the fire, foot on a rock, leaning on his leg, watching Vince sat on another rock cook some food. He saw Kayleigh and smirked.

"Come 'ere love."

She sighed and went over to Scabior. He pulled her closer to him.

"Vince, proper introductions, this is Kayleigh, she's a snatcher like you, only she's better, an' because of that, she ranks 'igher than you. In fact she ranks 'igher than all o' you! If any o' you 'ave a problem with that, come see me, I'll find you a new position of your choice, either six foot underground, or in a lake somewhere, right?"

The rest of the team nodded, looking at the floor and mumbling quietly to themselves. Scabior squeezed Kayleigh affectionately and kissed her cheek before going back to his tent. Kayleigh looked around. The moment Scabior was out of view the entire team looked up and glared at her.

"Jus' because you're sleepin' with the boss don't mean you're better than us," Vince said angrily.

"What makes you think I'm sleeping with him? Because he kissed my cheek? I'm sure he'd do the same to you if you had a vagina and didn't have an inch of dirt stuck to your face."

Vince glared; "You may be Scabior's new play thing, but he'll get bored of you, then you'll be mine to play with."

Kayleigh glared too, she looked at his evil smirk and was instantly reminded of her father; "it'll be a cold day in hell before you have any control over me!"

She stepped forward and kicked him hard in the face sending him down to the ground, blood pouring from his nose as he lay unconscious. She spun round and glared at the rest of the team who looked surprised and a little worried.

"Has anyone else got a problem?"

They all shook their heads and looked back at the floor. Kayleigh glanced over at Scabior's tent and saw him stood in the doorway smirking. He winked at Kayleigh and retreated back into the tent. He kicked his shoes off and jumped onto the bed, picking up a book from the bedside table. He sat reading for a while until he got restless and couldn't concentrate on the words. He pulled his boots back on and went to find some fun in the form of Kayleigh. Outside his team were sat around chatting and eating. Vince had regained consciousness and was wiping the blood from his face.

"Where's the girl?"

One of the snatchers pointed towards the trees; "that general direction, she went on a walk."

Scabior nodded and went to go find her. After walking through the trees he heard splashing noises not far from where he was. He followed them and found Kayleigh throwing stone into a large pond and smoking. He smirked and sidled up next to her, slipping his arm round her waist.

"What are you doin' love?"

She shrugged; "letting off steam."

"What's that in your mouth?"

She pulled the cigarette out and rolled it between her fingers; "cigarette, muggle thing, you've never seen one?"

He shrugged; "might have."

"Want some? Just, suck in."

He nodded and took it, inhaling the smoke. Kayleigh nodded, impressed.

"Nice, most people start choking up on their first go."

Scabior smirked; "I'm magic darlin'. Where'd you get 'em from?"

"My dad, after being in his house all the time I've been accustomed to the nicotine and need it for myself. Don't start, it's a bad habit, kills you slowly."

"So why don't you stop?"

"It calms me down... You want one?"

"Go for it."

She pulled another cigarette from the packet in her pocket and passed him hers; "hold this."

She put the two cigarettes tip to tip and sucked on the unlit one until the tip glowed orange. She passed it to him and took her back. Scabior smirked and put the cigarette to his mouth.

"Is there not an easier way to light 'em?"

Kayleigh nodded; "I just couldn't be bothered getting the lighter out and wasting the gas."

Scabior nodded and took a drag of the cigarette; "so, likin' the new peckin' order?" he asked, exhaling a large plume of smoke. Kayleigh shrugged.

"Yeah, suppose."

"You s'pose? You get to stomp about, not botherin' who you're walkin' over, or kickin' in the face."

Kayleigh smirked; "well, ok, I like it."

Scabior grinned and pulled Kayleigh closer; "good, you've only got me on top of you... Although... There may be times I let you on top."

Kayleigh grimaced to herself but smiled at him; "oh really? How nice..."

He kissed her cheek and pulled her into him; "don't worry love, I'll look after you, I said I would... I'll take, very good care of you."

* * *

**A/N: I was a little worried this story was going to turn out like my other one, but I had a brainwave in college today and thought of an idea :D So, this might be a little darker than the other, and at request of one of my readers, there shall be lemons. But not graphical, I can't do them, they'll be quite lame, but, if you're any good at lemons and want to help me out writing them, I'll be more than happy to accept your help XD Please do review! (:**


	4. Wanting respect

Kayleigh sat around camp being bored, stoking the fire, sighing, and throwing dirty looks to everyone. Meanwhile, Scabior was in his tent sorting things out for Kayleigh to stay. He'd never intended for her to have her own tent, and now she understood her place he was making space so she could stay with him all the time. He'd made sure all furniture was pushed back against the walls of the tent, and enlarged the bed so it was king sized. He smirked and looked around, sitting on the bed. He made sure everything was perfect before going outside to grab Kayleigh, eager to show it off.

"Oi, Kay! Come 'ere!"

Kayleigh sighed and got up, following Scabior into the tent.

"Do you like it? I did it for you?" Scabior said, wrapping his arms round her waist from behind. Kayleigh smiled meekly.

"Yeah, it's uh, nice."

Scabior kissed up her neck and slipped her wand from her pocket. Kayleigh spun round and tried to grab at it but Scabior just held her back.

"Uh, no no no, my rules remember. You won't be needing this darlin', you just sit your pretty self, down..."

As he said 'down' he pushed her over to the bed; he put her wand down on his shelf and pulled his own out. He muttered a couple of charms before turning back to smirk at Kayleigh.

"Now... It's just us two love... And I want somethin'... You do remember our agreement, right?"

Kayleigh sighed and nodded; "what would you like?"

His smirk got bigger. He slid next to her and slipped an arm round her waist, nuzzling her cheek.

"You have an odd smell you know."

"That would be the smell of burnt human flesh."

He nodded; "of course... I've been wonderin'... You ever been intimate before?"

Kayleigh shook her head, now feeling nervous. Scabior let his other hand roam around her legs, stroking down her leg then up her inner thigh, sending tingles up and down her body. With his other hand he twirled his fingers in her hair, pulling on it gently and kissing her cheek. Kayleigh had endured enough in her life to be able to just shut herself off, however, Scabior had some strange hold over her. No matter how hard she tried to just shut herself off, she couldn't. Every time Scabior touched her she turned back on, she was going to have to sit this one through. Scabior stroked his dirty finger under her chin and pulled her face to look at his.

"Don't worry darlin', I told you I'd look after you..."

He stroked her cheek with his thumb before pressing his lips softly to hers. Surprised by his gentility, she eventually sunk into it, letting him take control of her. Scabior pulled away and pushed her off the bed, standing her in front of him. With his hands on her hips he pulled her on top of him, so she was straddling him. He smirked and began kissing up her neck whilst slipping his hands under her top. Kayleigh looked down at Scabior, looking into his grey eyes. Strangely, she didn't see any malice in them, he looked concerned for her safety and feelings. He smiled and pulled her into another kiss, before pulling her top over her head. He quickly grabbed her by her backside and held her in place as he stood up. He turned round to face the bed and lay her down, crawling on top. He kissed up her body, nibbling at her skin occasionally, making her squeak. He smirked at her as he straddled her hips and stroked her cheek softly.

"You alright love?"

Kayleigh, unable to speak, nodded. Scabior leant down and kissed her tenderly on the lips, staring into her eyes.

"I'll be gentle darlin', ease up a bit...Take my coat off..."

Kayleigh nodded and stroked her hands up his sides, slipping them under his coat and jacket. She couldn't fathom why he was being so gentle and including her, she assumed he'd just take her, roughly with no sense of morality. She peeled off his coat and jacket and dropped them to the floor. Scabior took one of her hands and pushed it against his chest, before placing his back around her waist. Kayleigh could feel his heart beating and her body tingling. She slowly stroked her hand down his chest, undoing the buttons on his shirt as he went. Scabior sat up and shuffled down her legs a little, undoing the zip on her jeans. Kayleigh sat up too and pushed Scabior's shirt off his shoulders. Scabior smirked again and began kissing up her neck and across her collar bone whilst stroking her back. Kayleigh traced her fingers down a large scar on the left side of his ribs, getting more and more into what was happening. They spent another ten minutes or so kissing and taking off the remaining clothing before Scabior lay Kayleigh down and crawled on top of her, staring into her eyes.

"I think I need to tell you, this is goin' to 'urt. An' this is different kind o' pain to what you're used to, but it's necessary, jus' wanin' you..."

Kayleigh nodded and stared into his eyes. His change in personalities was deeply confusing. Here he was giving her no choice in what was going to happen, but he was still being nice about it. She wasn't sure how the rest of her time with this man was going to work out if one minute he was nice then the next was a complete bastard. Scabior leant down and kissed her softly on the lips, letting his hand stroke down her side towards her inner thigh.

Kayleigh lay on her side staring at the tent wall, still hurting whilst Scabior was sat on the edge of the bed pulling his clothes on. He got up and paced around the tent whilst buttoning up his shirt.

"You might want to get dressed love," he said, throwing her plaid shirt to the bed. Kayleigh shifted about and grabbed the shirt. Scabior sat back on the edge of the bed and leant over to kiss her cheek. He stroked her side and smirked.

"You were great, you know."

Kayleigh sighed and pulled the shirt on, and, making sure the covers were over her bottom half, leant over the side of the bed for the rest of her clothes. Scabior stroked her cheek again before stalking out of the tent. Kayleigh quickly got dressed and sat on the edge of the bed trying to compose herself before going outside where all the judgemental men were. She knew that they knew what had just happened, but didn't want to make it obvious. The more discrete she was, the less likely they were to mock her, or so she thought. She finally felt confident enough to go join everyone outside, and was met by a sea of smirks. Scabior was the only one not smirking. She sat down in front of the fire like everyone else was and stared into the flames. Opposite her, Scabior was pacing, tapping what looked like a cane on his hand and swinging it aimlessly about. The sky had gotten darker and the fire was quickly becoming the only source of light. Scabior walked round to Kayleigh, picking up a bottle on his way and stopped behind her. He held the bottle out to her and wandered back round when she took it. Kayleigh inspected the bottle; the label said 'Firewhiskey' and it looked legitimate.

"It's not poisoned love, drink up."

A couple of the snatchers mumbled.

"Why can't I 'ave a bottle o' Firewhiskey?"

"'Cause you ain't sleepin' with the boss-OW!"

Scabior had hit him in the face with the cane, glaring; "anyone else got smart comments to make? Make 'em now whilst we're all gathered..."

The rest of the snatchers shook their heads and looked at the floor.

"She gets a drink because she's 'ad a long day!"

"I bet she 'as," someone mumbled. Scabior glared at him and carried on.

"All you lot 'ave done is fuck about and stuff your faces! You want a drink? You bloody earn it!"

The snatchers sighed again. Scabior wandered round the circle of people, hitting the man who'd commented with the cane and carrying on. He stroked it through Kayleighs hair as he passed her, whispering "drink it" and continuing to circle his men. Kayleigh uncorked the Firewhiskey, smelt it to be cautious before taking a sip. Her throat felt like it was on fire as she swallowed it, but felt a little better about her predicament. She took a large gulp and looked around at everyone. They all started their own conversations, Scabior sat on a rock just off from the rest of his team, watching them all intently and playing with his cane. Kayleigh took a few healthy gulps of the drink, not caring about the after effects. She'd decided if she was to endure the company of these men, it'd be a nicer experience if she couldn't remember them. Scabior noticed her drinking increase and smirked.

"Ease up Kay, you'll 'ave a funny turn if you carry on the way you are!"

Kayleigh looked around, all faces were on her. She looked at the bottle and noticed it was nearly empty. The smell of her breath travelled up from her throat through her sinuses and stung, making her eyes water. Her breath smelt like her fathers had, there was no denying it. Flashbacks of her father skimmed across her eyes, and she was suddenly filled with rage.

"I don't even want it!" she shouted, throwing it at the fire. The glass smashed and the flames grew and glowed bluey-pink.

"What the, why did you do that? Could o' given it us!" one of the snatchers complained. Kayleigh stood up and went to stand in front of him.

"You want it? Go get it!"

She whipped her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at him, saying "Imperio" loud enough for people to hear. The snatcher stood up, clearly trying to resist but failed. Kayleigh shifted out of the way and let him walk past her, towards the fire. The rest of the team were too shocked to react and stop her. The snatcher being controlled went and knelt in front of the fire, before slowly stretching his hand out towards the flames. His reach faltered as he tried to resist the curse but couldn't.

"Kay, that's enough," Scabior said loudly, beginning to walk towards her. Kayleigh ignored him and watched intently as the snatchers hand got closer to the flame.

"Kayleigh, that's, enough!"

Scabior had a flicker of fear in his eyes as he marched over to her. The snatchers hands touched the flames, he screamed in pain but couldn't stop.

"I said that's enough!" Scabior shouted, twisting Kayleigh's wrist so she dropped the wand and grabbing her by the throat. Kayleigh looked at him, as if she had no idea idea what she'd just done and was coming back to reality. Scabior tensed his fingers lightly, staring at Kayleigh's eyes.

"Vince, take Ludo to the tent, clean 'im up a bit..."

The now burnt snatcher was lying in the floor, screaming and holding his wrist, staring at his blistering hand. Vince rushed over, heaved him to his feet and dragged him off to their tent. Scabior, still looking into Kayleigh's eyes let go of her throat.

"When I tell you to do somethin', you do it the moment I tell you to, not when you feel like it!"

Kayleigh rubbed her throat and nodded, looking at the floor. Scabior looked round at who was left.

"Everyone to bed! We 'ave work in the mornin'! Now!"

The snatchers all scurried off to their tents. Scabior looked at Kayleigh.

"Come on."

He grabbed her by the shoulder of her shirt and dragged her to their tent. He threw her towards the bed and stalked off to the back of the tent. Kayleigh sighed, knowing this was probably him being calm and kicked her shoes off. She thought about how out of control she could get and what would happen as a result as she crawled under the covers. All she wanted at that moment was for Scabior to be nice again and hold her as he had earlier, post-coitus. She felt safe with him for some odd reason, and just wanted him to make things better. As she grew more and more tired, she got worried Scabior wasn't even going to join her in bed. As her eyelids grew heavy, she heard stroking sounds, then felt the covers left, the bed sink, and an arm slid round her waist. She felt Scabior's warm body snuggle up to hers, and his breath on her neck. He kissed behind her ear and pulled her closer to him.

"Try to tone down the crazy tomorrow."

Kayleigh smiled to herself and relaxed into Scabior's arms.

The next morning Kayleigh woke up to Scabior shaking her vigorously; "come on love, get up!"

She sighed and sat up, rubbing her head. Scabior wandered around the tent getting ready. Kayleigh swung her legs out of bed and looked around.

"Can I go get a change of clothes today?"

Scabior looked at her confoundedly; "from where exactly? I'm sure your 'ouse will be swarmin' with muggle police"

"I don't know... But I definitely need some."

Scabior nodded; "all right love, I'll see what can be done. But for now, jus' wear what you did yesterday."

Kayleigh pulled her clothes on and sat on the edge of the bed and watched Scabior get himself ready. He had a very ritualistic way of getting ready; he'd flit from surface to surface, picking something up and putting it on. He went over to the shelves and looked around before turning to Keyleigh.

"'Ave you seen my ring?"

Kayleigh looked back at him, confused; "your ring?"

"Yeah, it's an ox..."

Kayleigh shook her head; "didn't know you wore one... you weren't wearing it yesterday, when, uh..."

Scabior smirked and pulled out his wand; "when what?"

He knew what, he just wanted to make her squirm. Kayleigh glared.

"You know what."

"I do... Accio ring."

From nowhere the ring flew into the air, Scabior caught it and slid it onto his finger. He grinned.

"Right, all ready?"

She nodded and followed him out of the tent. Outside the team were sat eating tit-bits and talking. Kayleigh spotted the snatcher she'd burnt yesterday, he was sat nursing his bandaged hand, staring at the floor. He looked up and saw her. He glared and rubbed the top of his burnt hand. Keyleigh rolled her eyes and followed Scabior obediently to the camp-fire.

"Come on ladies, get everythin' ready, we've got a job to do!"

The snatchers mumbled and began getting ready. Kayleigh stared into the trees, thinking to herself when something tickled her head. She span round, Scabior was stood behind her, a lock of her hair wrapped loosely round his fingers. He smirked. Kayleigh pulled her hair back and looked at him oddly.

"What were you doing?"

"Playin' with your hair love, it's nice an' soft."

"Play with your own hair."

Scabior pulled himself closer; "my hair's not nearly as soft as yours. An' it's jus' not your hair... It's you I want to play with."

Kayleigh cringed; "please, not in front of the team."

"Why not? If they 'ave anythin' to say they can say it to me..."

He quickly pulled her into a deep kiss and held her tightly so she couldn't pull away. Kayleigh tried as hard as she could to pull away but she was nowhere near as strong as Scabior. When he finally released her she turned to see the snatchers smirking. She sighed and looked at the floor.

"Right boys, c'mon, let's get to work, let's go to 'Ogsmeade today..."

Everyone apparated to the small cold village near Hogwarts and began running round. Scabior kept a firm grip on Kayleighs shoulder and directed her around.

"I've got this list, and it's got all the names o' people the Ministry wants, some 'ave addresses, but most o' the people scarper before we 'ave a chance to snatch 'em, we need to check these 'omes and any others what looks suspicious, right? If you get anyone, tell me, right?"

Kayleigh nodded and let Scabior steer her down the street.


	5. First Day

Kayleigh milled around aimlessly, not entirely sure in what she was to do. Around her the other snathers were running, signalling to each other and occasionally blasting a door down and running into the house. Kayleigh turned to look up at the huge castle in the distance where she'd spent the least miserable seven years of her life.

"Oi Kay! Come 'ere!"

She sighed and wandered over to Scabior, he didn't look entirely pleased with her.

"Look, I know you're new an' all, but you can't just wander round an' do nothin', I thought you liked 'urtin' people."

"Evil gits yes, not harmless people."

Scabior sighed, unimpressed with her new morals; "these aren't 'harmless people', they're traitors to the Ministry an' pose a massive liability!"

At that moment one of the snatchers was dragging a small girl who looked about six down the street. Kayleigh looked at Scabior judgementally.

"She poses a massive liability does she?"

Scabior rolled his eyes; "of course not, but she's good blackmail for 'er parents."

Another snatcher was dragging a weeping woman down the street; she and the small child were shouting to each other. Scabior grabbed Kayleigh firmly by the shoulder.

"Come on, we're goin' to raid this 'ouse."

Kayleigh nodded and followed Scabior obediently. He blast the door down and strutted in.

"Go look upstairs!" he ordered, pointing at the staircase. Kayleigh tip-toed up each step, cringing as some creaked loudly. She had her wand pointed, ready to attack if anything jumped out. Each door was slightly ajar, she kicked them open one by one, going inside each room to check no one was hiding in a wardrobe or under a bed. In the last room she came to there were items of clothing and memorabilia which looked like they belonged to a girl near her age.

"Anythin'?" Scabior shouted up the stairs. Kayleigh paused before turning towards the door.

"All clear!"

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and figured Scabior didn't trust her and was coming to check himself. She heard him shuffle about in each room before joining her in the girls room.

"Good job... What you standin' there like an idiot for?"

Kayleigh shrugged; "just, thinking."

Scabior wandered over to the chest of drawers and looked inside. He rummaged about before pulling out a black shirt. He threw it at her.

"Will this fit you?"

Kayleigh held it up to herself; "yeah, I suppose."

"Good, grab some o' these clothes an' take 'em back to camp."

"You want me to steal someone else's clothing?"

"It's either that or go naked... Come to think of it, I prefer the latter."

Kayleigh rolled her eyes and looked around for something to put the clothes in. She grabbed a large rucksack and shoved the clothes messily into it, also grabbing any toiletries that she might also need. Scabior meanwhile was pacing around, occasionally picking up or stroking little trinkets, like porcelain dolls or figurines. He found a jewellery box and held up each piece, analysing it.

"'Ere, what do you think o' this?" he asked, holding up a gold chain?"

Kayleigh wandered over and took it from him; "...Probably fake. Wear this and it'll turn your skin green."

"No thank you."

He took it and threw it behind him before pulling out a silver ring with a red gem; "an' this?"

Kayleigh shrugged; "lick it. If it tastes really acidic, it'll turn you green."

Scabior looked at her confoundedly; "you want me to lick it?"

"Yeah, if it's real silver it won't taste nasty."

"...You lick it."

Kayleigh rolled her eyes and took the ring, touching her tongue to the inside of the ring. She shrugged.

"I think this is real."

"Good."

Scabior took the ring and put it in his pocket.

"Are we done stealing from a girl now?"

"Pretty much, let's move on."

They both left the house and wandered down the wide street before stopping at another house.

"Come on then."

Scabior blasted the door down and went in first.

"Upstairs again? Boss."

Scabior smirked and nodded; "you don't 'ave to call me Boss, all powerful master would do fine."

Kayleigh rolled her eyes; "I'll stick with Boss."

"Suit yourself."

Kayleigh crept up the stairs and did as she had done in the previous house, holding her wand out ready, and kicking each door open. Downstairs she heard a woman scream, then scurrying behind one of the doors behind her. It suddenly flew open and a small boy ran out. Kayleigh jumped to catch him, only reaching his feet, but tripping him. Before he could scramble up Kayleigh stood in front of him and pointed her wand at him.

"Don't move!"

The boy began wimpering and cowering.

"Is there anyone else up here?"

The little boy bit his lip and shook his head. Kayleigh narrowed her eyes and murmured "petrificus totalus". The little boy went rigid and couldn't move. She quietly inspected the other rooms thoroughly before going back to the small boy. She grabbed the scruff of his collar and took the charm off him. She dragged him downstairs where Scabior was struggling to get the woman somewhat calm so he could stun her. Kayleigh silently cast "stupefy" and the woman fell to the floor. Scabior looked up and smirked.

"Good, no one else up there?"

Kayleigh shook her head; "just this one."

"Come on then, to the Ministry."

They both walked out of the house and apparated to the Ministry. Scabior had the woman slung over his shoulder, Kayleigh followed him with the little boy who was behaving well through fear of being hurt or killed. They left the Atrium and got into an elevator.

"Is she not heavy?" Kayleigh asked, quite curious. Scabior smirked, again.

"A bit, but I'm quite strong, y'know? Got big muscles an' that."

Kayleigh rolled her eyes; "seriously?"

Scabior chuckled; "nah, put a weightless spell on 'er, if anythin' I'm tryin' to stop 'er floatin' away!"

For some reason that tickled Kayleigh and put a small smirk on her face.

"Have I amused you Newbie?"

Kayleigh shook her head; "not at all, I'm just imagining you as a huge body builder."

Scabior's smirk got bigger; "really?"

"You, in those little trunks, you're quite the spectacle."

Scabior scowled, realising she was mocking him; "get your mind out of the gutter."

Kayleigh's eyes widened; "excuse me? I need to get MY mind out of the gutter?"

"Love, I'm FROM the gutter, I was born to think that way."

Kayleigh rolled her eyes and decided elevator talk with Scabior from then on was banned. Finally the doors opened to their desired floor and they dragged their prisoners out.

After dropping the prisoners off in the cells they walked back to the Atrium and apparated back to Hogsmeade. There, Vince was barking orders at a couple of snatchers.

"Not thinkin' about takin' my job, are we Vince?"

Vince spun round and looked about sheepishly; "uh, no Boss, it's just, whilst you were gone I thought I'd just whip these scumbags into shape like..."

Scabior shook his head; "from now on, let me do the thinkin'."

Behind him, Kayleigh shook her head and tutted. Scabior looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothing... It's just, that was so cliché."

Scabior smirked; "got a problem with clichés?"

"They're terrible!"

"Whatever... Anyway you, back to camp, sort your stuff out."

Kayleigh nodded and apparated instantly. She walked into the tent she shared with Scabior and dropped her bag onto the bed. After looking round she conjured up her own chest to put things in. It was only small but had an enlarging charm on it so she could fit infinite objects in it. She emptied the rucksack into it messily and collaped down on the bed. She stared up at the roof, thinking about whether the snatching business was for her. It was silent in camp, there weren't even any birds chirping or wind blowing dead leaves. She sighed and sat up, looking around the tent. Scabior's shelf of mementos was directly it front of her. Everything looked valuable, jewellery, antiques, silver wear and personal trinkets. Suddenly, there was a loud crack outside the tent and Scabior strutted in.

"All sorted love?"

Kayleigh nodded, playing with her fingers nervously. Scabior slid down next to her, sliding an arm round her shoulders.

"You did good today... 'Ow are you findin' it?"

"I don't know..."

"Feelin' a bit uncomfortable?"

Kayleigh nodded; "a little."

"Don't worry about it! Don't look at 'em as kids an' women, see 'em as murderous traitors, people who deserve bein' locked up!"

"Ok?"

"You'll get used to it, and jus'... Think about your dad or somethin', 'e'll get you all angry."

Kayleigh nodded. Scabior kissed her cheek and walked out of the tent. Kayleigh sighed again and began pacing around the tent, stopping at the shelves to take a closer look at all of Scabiors trinkets. She picked up a diamond ring, admiring it, trying it on. Scabior clearing his throat behind her made her jump.

"Not thinkin' o' robbin' me are you?"

Kayleigh shook her head and yanked the ring off; "no, I was just, looking."

Scabior smirked and took the ring; "good, don't want to 'ave to 'urt you."

He held the ring up before putting it back on the shelf. He slid his arm round Kayleigh's shoulders and led her out of the tent.

"So..."

Kayleigh looked up at Scabior, waiting for him to continue.

"You're a bit odd love, one minute you're all full o' rage, the next your all, delicate."

Kayleigh cocked an eyebrow; "delicate?"

"Oh you know, like you're all damaged and need to be 'andled with care."

"Well, some would say I am."

"Nah, you're made of 'arder stuff, I know you can 'andle anythin' I throw at you."

"And you're sure of that?"

"Very."

He turned to face Kayleigh and grabbed her shoulders softly. He looked directly into her eyes. Kayleigh felt a swarm of butterflies go crazy in her stomach. The longer Scabior stared the worse it got. Scabior suddenly broke into a grin.

"You all right love?"

Kayleigh looked at the floor and shook her head; "yeah, fine, just, nothing, I'm fine."

"Good... Let's go for a walk shall we?"

"Where?"

Scabior lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes again; "wherever the road takes us."

Kayleigh forced a smile and nodded; "sure, yeah."

He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her off through the trees. When their pace slowed, Scabior lessened his grip round Kayleigh's wrist, letting his hand fall into hers. Kayleigh, too afraid to show any emotion towards him, did nothing; only tensing slightly when he held her hand properly. They walked in silence, going nowhere in particular. Kayleigh's thoughts drifted between her past and possible future as she looked up into the trees. Occasionally she'd catch Scabior smirking at her. The woods were oddly silent; the only noise was their footsteps. There were no birds around, so no bird-song, there was no wind, so no whistling through the trees. Scabior suddenly dragged her from the line she was walking in, spun her round him and pinned her against a tree. She looked at him with wide, confused eyes. Scabior smirked.

"Sorry love, didn't mean to startle you, just think we should talk."

"...What about?"

"Anythin' an' everythin'... You know..."

"... All right?"

"So... Want a kiss?"

Kayleigh opened her mouth to say something before realising what he'd said; "what?"

Scabior, smirking, pushed himself on her, forcing his lips against hers. Kayleigh struggled against him, trying to push him away however she could before giving in. He was much stronger than she, and she'd left her wand at camp. Scabior pulled away slightly, still pinning her to the tree.

"Stop strugglin' Kay, just go with it, you'll like it more if you do, come on..."

Instead of forcing himself onto her again, he gently pressed his lips to hers, pulling her arms round his waist.


	6. Keep Up

Kayleigh pushed Scabior away and walked away to catch her breath.

"What's up love? Somethin' wrong?"

Scabior sidled up beside her and stroked his hand through her hair, tangling some strands between his fingers. Kayleigh shuddered and pulled her head to the side to disentangle her hair.

"No, I'm fine..."

Scabior stroked his hand through her hair again before suddenly gripping the back of her neck roughly; "well then get back over there!"

He dragged her back over to the tree and pushed her up against it. Kayleigh instinctively began struggling, trying to pull his hands from the back of her neck. Scabior's grip tightened.

"Stop it! Or I'm goin' to 'ave to really 'urt you!"

"You can't hurt me."

Scabior let go of the back of her neck, going to grab her neck from the front whilst raising his right hand to slap her. Kayleigh grabbed his wrist, trying to pry it from his neck when she noticed his raised hand.

"You going to hit me?" she asked, taunting him. Scabior smirked to himself and balled his hand into a fist. Before Kayleigh could notice he hit his fist again her cheek, throwing her to the floor. Instead of lying on the floor, incapacitated like he expected she would, she quickly whipped her wand from her coat pocket and hit him with a spell, throwing him a couple of yards from where she lay. When he managed to pull himself to his feet he could see her sprinting away through the trees. He growled at her insubordination and tried to run after her; however his left leg was hurt quite badly and felt like it was bleeding. He pulled a small scarf from his coat pocket and tied it like a tourniquet round his leg, before running after her. She'd had a substantial head start and could only see her head and shoulders in the distance. He cast a couple of hexes in her direction, hoping they'd hit her, but none did. His leg was beginning to hurt a lot, he cast another hex out of frustration. This one hit her. He managed to suppress the pain as he quickened his pace to get her. He stopped when he got to where Kayleigh was when he hit her, and only found her coat. He looked around and wondered where she'd disappeared. He sat on a fallen tree and decided to finally see to his leg. He took off the tied scarf and ripped his trousers where the injury was. There was a large bloody gash on his thigh. He rolled his eyes and cleaned it up with the scarf before murmuring a spell to close up the wound whilst pointing his wand at it. He'd just fixed his trousers when he heard a branch snap above him. He looked up and saw Kayleigh clung to the trunk of a tree. They stared at each other before a moment before reacting. Kayleigh tried to climb between the trees; Scabior began shooting spells at her, always narrowly missing. His last hex hit the branch she was stood on. It exploded, making Kayleigh fall down to the next branch, which she hit on her stomach, winding her. Trying to get her breath and ignoring the pain, the scrambled up onto the branch and continued to jump across from tree to tree. He cast the body-bind spell which hit her squarely in the back. She fell from the tree, hitting several branches on her way down and landing in an awkward position. Scabior heard a loud crack when she landed. He stood over her and smirked.

"Nice try love, you almost got away... I think it's about time you learn to never, ever do anythin' like that, ever. Because next time, you'll come off a lot worse than you 'ave now..."

He knelt down next to her and stroked her cheek, tracing a long scratch with his finger.

"Come on now, back to camp."

He grabbed her by the front of her top and hoisted her up. Her right arm lolled beside her.

"Oh look, we've broken your arm. We'll 'ave to get that fixed."

He grabbed her arm at the elbow and shoved it back into the socket; "it's not dislocated any more, but I can't fix it properly till we get back to camp... Now, I'm goin' reverse the spell, but if you run away or anythin', I'll kill you..."

He reversed the spell and watched her, waiting for her to run or hit him. She did nothing, just looking at the floor. He reached into her pocket and took her wand before grabbing her shoulder and marching her in front of him, back to camp.

When they got to camp the team were back, milling around and cooking themselves some food.

"Boss! Where've you been? What's 'appened?"

"Stop bein' nosey! The lot o' you!"

They all grumbled and watched as Scabior marched Kayleigh into his tent. He pushed her over to his bed whilst he put her coat on a chair and her wand on his shelf.

"Now before I do anythin' to 'elp you... What was all that about?"

Kayleigh said nothing, looking at the floor.

"Talk to me Kay."

Kayleigh shrugged; "I don't know, I'm just sick of being used," she sighed. Scabior smirked and sat next to her.

"But we 'ave an agreement love. I own you, you do what I say, remember?"

Kayleigh nodded.

"Now, are you goin' to do that again?"

She shook her head; Scabior smirked.

"Good girl, now come 'ere."

He picked up her broken arm and pulled his wand from his coat pocket. After mumbling the incantation, the bone cracked loudly, but was fixed.

"There you go, now come 'ere..."

He lift her chin with his finger and made her look at him before leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Now be a good girl."

He stroked her cheek before getting up and wandering out of the tent. His team were sat around the fire chatting.

"She's mental."

"Schizo probably, one minute she's fine, the next, rargh!"

They laughed.

"Didn't Boss say she'd been abused or somethin'?"

"Who cares? I jus' want 'er out of the team!"

"You're just upset she kicked your arse!"

The team laughed again.

"Shut up! She didn't kick my arse, I jus' wasn't prepared for it. An' anyway, she leathered all o' you didn't she!"

Scabior stepped up behind his team; "six against one I think it was. Six grown men, against one small girl."

Shoulders dropped in shame, no one looked up or said anything. Scabior smirked.

"Don't judge boys, looks are decievin'. I 'ope you 'aven't used up the rest of this weeks rations on that... What's left over?"

Vince looked up; "bits and bobs, you know."

"No, I don't. Is there any for our little lady?"

Vince shook his head; "nope."

"Why?"

He shrugged; "just isn't... There's some for you though."

"Oh how nice..."

Scabior pulled his wand out again and waved it around in an over-exaggerated fashion. All the food on the plates in front of the team was gone.

"Either we all eat or none o' you eat."

They all began mumbling and cursing to each other.

"So now we've all got to starve?"

"Yes, solidarity! If you want food, you can go buy some, with your own money. You don't use the teams food and then not feed the team! Right?"

They all sighed and nodded.

A couple of weeks later the team were out hunting for Undesirables. Kayleigh was dragging behind the team, unfocused and bored. Scabior repeatedly looked behind him, checking she was at least still following. He stopped the team, wanting to split them up, but had to wait for Kayleigh to catch up.

"Whilst we're still alive please love!"

Kayleigh hurried over before going back to her miserable self. Scabior rolled his eyes and split the team up into pairs, pairing himself with Kayleigh, and directing them to certain areas to check. Scabior grabbed Kayleigh's shoulder and dragged her off.

"What is up with you today?"

Kayleigh shrugged, still looking at her feet.

"Just, cheer up will you? I'm not lookin' after a miserable... 'Ow old are you? Seventeen isn't it?"

"Eighteen," Kayleigh sighed.

"Really? Since when?"

Kayleigh shrugged; "since today."

Scabior paused before a large grin spread across his face; "that's what you're miserable about is it? It's your birthday?"

"Well-"

"-Why didn't you say?"

"Is it really important?"

"It is to you."

"So?"

Scabior draped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her into him; "welcome to adulthood love."

"Yay."

Scabior chuckled and kissed the top of her head; "I promise, after we're all done snatchin', I'll treat you."

Kayleigh pulled away and shook her head; "no, no I don't want-"

"-Nonsense! It's about time I did somethin' nice for you."

"Not handing me in was nice enough," Kayleigh mumbled. Scabior smirked and pulled her into him again. They eventually arrived where they were headed to. Scabior let go of Kayleigh and walked off in front. Kayleigh pulled her wand from her pocket and held onto it, ready if anyone jumped out.

"Oi Kay! Over 'ere!"

Kayleigh jogged over to where Scabior was; he pointed at a small log cabin, smoke was billowing from the chimney.

"Do we know who lives here?"

"Sources tell me it's an Undesirable."

Kayleigh nodded and followed Scabior towards the cabin. They crouched beneath the windows and peeked up through the windows. Inside were three young looking men and one older man. They were having a very intense conversation.

"That's them," Scabior said quietly. Kayleigh nodded.

"So what're we going to do?"

"Go in all guns blazin' o' course!"

Kayleigh rolled her eyes; "I'll go to the back door then?"

"Good idea, when you hear me enter, you enter too, all right?"

Kayleigh nodded and scurried round the back. She stood poised, ready to burst in. There was a sudden loud crash in the cabin. Kayleigh blast the door down, immediately faced with two of the young men. She quickly stunned the one directly in front of her, but the one behind him managed to block the spell she cast at him. Further in, Scabior was duelling quite expertly with the remaining young man and the older man. Kayleigh suddenly got thrown from where she was stood, landing in the middle of the floor in the cabin. The old man suddenly fell down next to her, eyes glazed over. She looked up, the other two men had sprinted out of the door. Scabior grabbed Kayleigh roughly and yanked her up off the floor.

"Stop lyin' around! Come on!"

They both chased after the two who had gotten away. Throughout the chase, trees and other objects were thrown in the way of Scabior and Kayleigh. Scabior had managed to gain a few yards on Kayleigh when a tree was thrown in front of him. He jumped back and went to run round it when he saw Kayleigh jump onto it and dive off, rolling on the floor to her feet and continuing running, never losing speed. Taken completely aback, Scabior tried catching up with her. As he watched her chase after the Undesirables and do somersaults over obstacles, he could help but lose sight on what the actual mission was. Kayleigh, focused on taking out the two men found it hard to run, avoid falling and casting spells. She jumped as far and high as she could off another fallen tree and managed to quickly cast a hex. It hit a tee, making it fall nearly on top of them. Whilst they tried to get around it she managed to cast another to stun them. They both fell to the ground, unable to do anything. She slowed her run to a jog and went over to them. Several moments later Scabior caught up with her, panting heavily. Kayleigh smirked and tried to get her breath back too.

"What... The fuck... Was that?"

Kayleigh let out a little chuckle which made her cough.

"Nothing really."

"Nothing really? ...That was amazing!"

Kayleigh shrugged and sat on the fallen tree, raising her arms in the air to give her lungs more room to expand as she took in deep breaths.

"So what're we doing with these?"

Scabior sat next to her; "well, we cast up a green flare, one of the team come and help us out. So if we do that, then go back to the cabin."

Kayleigh nodded; "ok."

They sat for a few moments longer before sliding off the tree.

"Got your breath back? Good, come on."

He pulled his wand from his pocket, cast a green flare into the sky and grabbed Kayleigh's arm. They both apparated back to the log cabin. The two men were still lay on the floor as they'd left him. Scabior pointed at the one she'd taken out.

"Grab 'im, 'e's not that big, and I'm sure you'd rather carry 'im anyway than this useless thing."

Kayleigh looked at the old man as Scabior went to pick him up; "...Is he dead?"

Scabior shrugged; "maybe?"

Kayleigh shook her head and went to pick up the other man. She managed to support him.

"Now to the Ministry!" Scabior said, before apparating. Kayleigh looked at where he'd previously stood in disbelief.

"Seriously? With this dead weight?"

She sighed but managed to apparate. She managed to drag the body into the Atrium and could see Scabior easily carrying the old man over his shoulder. One of the guards saw Kayleigh struggling and ran over.

"You all right there ma'am?"

She nodded; "he's just a bit heavy."

"Allow me."

The guard grabbed the man and picked him up; "now, where do you want him?"

"Just follow him," Kayleigh replied, pointing at Scabior. The man nodded.

"Very well."

She watched him walk off with the unconscious man and decided to go back to camp. She sat by the fire-pit and shifted the ashes about with a stick, waiting for Scabior's inevitable return. After ten minutes she wondered if he was coming back at all. It was cold in the forest, so she decided to light the fire to keep her warm. As the flames grew higher, she thought more and more about this had been her best birthday. She was nearly alone for most of the day, and best of all, her father wasn't there to ruin it. She began stocking the fire again, enjoying the wood crackle. There was one crack louder than the rest, but she ignored it. Behind her, Scabior smirked, watching her play with the fire.

"'Avin' fun?"

Kayleigh spun round. Under his arm was what looked like a rolled up black blanket. She looked at it sceptically.

"'Ere you go."

He threw the rolled up material to her. She unravelled it to find a long black trench coat.

"It's only goin' to get colder love, best wrap up warm."

Kayleigh couldn't help but smile; "uh, thanks."

He sauntered over, standing so close she could feel his breath on her face. She looked up and saw his despicable smirk.

"An' if there's anythin' else I can do for you..."


End file.
